GATE: A Soldier and A Gamer
by Rodalvas
Summary: The World in Turmoil: 2014 - Today How much of a difference can a Modern soldier make in the 4 months in Falmart before the GATE opens to Japan and give him the ability of an RPG character a lot. Sent to Falmart by the Godess of Earth, Gaia during The Eastern Wars in the Middle East.


**A/N: Reading most of the Reviews very negative but with great criticism, but I will continue this story trying to improve it as much as I can as I go through the story I will be able to fill in major plot holes from the beginning of the story. Also, you know what I said of PTSD not being a thing forget about it I will try my best to write PTSD. I WILL do my best to improve I also thinking about moving to a more 3rd person style of writing anyway the first part of new background will focus more on the events during the first parts of The Eastern Wars. Also, the Gamer Features are a part of this story that will never be removed I'm willing to make compromises but the Gamer Features will be staying.**

 **Also I'm continuing this story for those who want to see it go on so yeah you guys who bothered to favorite and follow this story are the reason I'm keeping on with this one I was thinking of simply scraping it but it would not be fair to those who actually like this story or are just interested in it. Anyway on with it and I'm just going to sit back and watch as even more criticism rolls in with this chapter.**

 **... being the idiot that I am, I just realized it is supposed to be the middle of winter right now I facepalmed so hard as soon as I realised that it is November and I made the last chapter seem like it was in the spring time I have no excuses for that looks like I'm going to have to go through the last chapter and change it from the grass and green trees to a damn winter wonderland I don't know when that is going to go live but expect a change in chapter 1 to fit the fact it is November. I am currently stabbing myself with the edges of a plastic ruler right now because of my stupidity, goddammit! (3/3/17 7:10 PM)**

 **I think what made me forget that it is supposed to be the middle of winter because I was writing in a desert setting before the transition into Falmart so yeah woohoo that's what happens when you sleep at 11:00 PM and wake at 5:00 AM, 6 hours of sleep that is not healthy...**

 **Anyway hope you all like the new background.**

* * *

 **January 2014**

 **January 18th:** An Iranian diplomat is assassinated in Yemen's capital when he resisted a kidnapper the Iranian government blames Yemen for his death calling the kidnapper a Yemen agent tensions rise between the two countries as both militaries mobilize for war.

 **January 19th:** As tensions rise the Russians began to supply weapons to Iran without being discovered as the Iranian military slowly grows in numbers with the encouragement of the Supreme Leader of Iran Ali Khamenei. But in this world, he never issued a fatwa saying that the production, stockpiling, and the use of all weapons of mass destruction forbidden. Iran is still under suspicion of having Nuclear weapons in their arsenal.

 **January 20th:** The UN tries its best to calm tensions as states in the middle east began to pick sides Iraq, Syria, Lebanon, and Jordan with Iran while Saudi Arabia, Yemen, Oman, UAE, Qatar, and Kuwait side with Yemen the lines are drawn in the sand. As militaries across the Middle East mobilize. One strange event of this was Iraq siding with Iran with their past why would they be on the same side? Both sides were able to put aside their differences like the Western powers and the Soviet Union were able to during the Second World War but once their need for alliance ends they would be back at each other's throats.

 **January 21st:** The Middle East, the question is now who will fire the first shots first? Many historians say that the Middle East eerily represents Europe before WW1 with the death of a single man the whole of the Middle East is up in arms the rise of nationalism and patriotism in Middle Eastern countries the same way it did the Europe the world watches in bated breath for the inevitable.

 **February 1st:** After a tense peace the first shots of the Eastern Wars were fired 2014 February 1st 8:30 AM at the city of Arar, nobody knows who fired the first shots...

 **February 5th:** The war is bloody as 2 million soldiers the combined might of both sides fight over the Saudi border. The world just watches on doing nothing, the President of the United States Mitt Romney who beat Barrack Obama in the elections, secretly asks Congress for approval to support American Interests in Saudia Arabia...

 **February 7th:** All American Embassies were bombed in Iranian Bloc territory killing over 100 Americans causing public outcry against the Iranian bloc as Mitt Romney asks Congress for an official declaration of war against the I.B (Iranian Bloc) The bombings were carried out by terrorist groups funded by the Y.B (Yemen Bloc) dressed as Iranian troops to get the United States into the war the plot was never found out...

 **February 8th:** Massive amounts of suicide bombings around the United States killing hundreds of Americans the bomber shouting "For Iran!" before blowing themselves up. Even more public outrage at the I.B who denies any involvement in the attacks. While for the Y.B leaders, the plan is going perfectly.

 **February 9th:** The declaration of war was barely passed by 1 vote. American Troops began to mobilize as an army of 500 thousand men are put onto transports and the 5th fleet made up of 20 ships engages the Iranian and Iraqi navies in the Persian Gulf the 5th fleet has 103 strike aircraft wich are used against the enemy fleet. The Americans come out with a win but Destroyers USS Barry and USS Ingersoll are heavily damaged and are forced to return to port for repairs. Camp Doha in Kuwait is attacked by Iraqi troops. The camp has 7,000 American Soldiers as they try to fight off Iraqi troops.

 **February 10th:** American aircraft began to bomb I.B troops and shoot down I.B planes supporting Y.B movements and providing air strikes. Camp Doha is still under siege by Iraqi troops as the 5th fleet supports them as much as they can with air and missile strikes with the support of 2,000 extra marines from the fleet they manage to hold against the Iraqis for the day.

 **February 11th:** Terrorist groups side mostly with the I.B not helping their claims that they never supported the bombings of American Embassies and the bombings of mainland United States. But despite the best efforts of troops in Camp Doha is captured by I.B troops with overwhelming numbers of 50,000 against 9,000 American troops it was hopeless as 7,000 were killed or captured and treated inhumanely causing cries of "Rember Camp Doha!" as only 2,000 were able to be evacuated.

 **February 13th:** The Iran, Iraq, and Jordan attack Saudia Arabia hoping to make them surrender before any American troops arrive to help them the advance is swift as they push 200 miles into Saudi Arabia bypassing most of the Saudi resistance. Big pockets of Saudis in I.B lines make it hard for the frontline troops to advance further.

 **February 14th:** One day before American troops arrive and back in the states thousands of people join the military as a call for more soldiers is made the Pentagon estimates that over 3 Million people volunteered to join the military with even more on the way only 1.5 Million have been accepted so far. Fighting intensifies more than thought possible over 300,000 casualties have been reported destined to grow faster and faster as the days roll by.

 **February 15th:** 500,000 American troops arrive in the Persian Gulf 300,000 sent to Saudi Arabia to roll back the I.B lines while 200,000 are sent to invade Iran through sea 4 invasion forces of 50,000 are organized and on the 17th are to invade Bandar Abbas, Bandar e Charak, Bandar Lengeh, and Bandar Khamir and after they secure the beachheads they are to move up and attack the cities of Kerman and Shiraz. To prevent Civilian casualties ships and strike aircraft are to bombard the beaches and drop warnings for the local civilian population to evacuate this is done all over the Iranian coast to not give away the specific spot of the invasion.

 **February 16th:** The Iranians pull some of their forces off the Saudi front and send them to protect their coastal cities evacuating the civilian population. They have a total of 300,000 troops spread around the Iranian coast but none will reach the areas designated for invasion until the evening of the 19th. The American Forces in Saudia Arabia will not be able to make any effective attacks until the end of the month.

 **February 17th:** The Amphibious invasions met minimal resistance as only local garrisons of only militia and the armed population was not able to put up a fight as American forces secure the landing points and on the 6th of March will the offensives to Kerman and Shiraz start. Also with the Abbas international airport in American hands supplies and men were able to be flown in at a faster rate. Every day an extra 10,000 American troops will be flown in at Bandar Abbas. There is also an airport in Lengeh but smaller in size only 2,000 troops would arrive a day. The Americans now control around 120 miles of Iranian coast.

 **February 19th:** Iranian troops clash with American troops at Charak Iranian troops were not able to catch the Americans off guard due to being spotted by satellites. But they have the numbers around 400,000 Iranian troops began to attack American positions including the entire Revolutionary Guards the most elite and well equipped of the Iranian armed forces. The battle of e Charak was a victory for the Americans due to air strikes against the Iranian troops causing mass confusion and disorder the Iranians were traveling down a single road on the coast as one side was blocked by mountains. It was Death Highway all over again as Iranian troops are bombarded and strafed by American aircraft. Around 25 American planes were shot down as 80,000 Iranian casualties are estimated.

 **February 31st:** American troops gathered strength in Iran now numbering around 400 thousand but of the Saudi front American and Y.B troops began to slowly roll back I.B lines as hard fighting along the entire border is recorded there are around 700,000 American troops in the Middle East with even more on the way. Battles over Al Jubail a port city, Unayzah, Buraydah, and Medina. The casualty reports are around 500,000 now as it continues to rise.

 **March 2nd:** American Forces in Iran come under heavy harassment from I.B troops as reinforcements are sent by other Bloc countries to help Iran as military supplies bought from Russia, Pakistan, and China as they all supply I.B troops with weapons and equipment to be able to fight against the Americans. 300,000 I.B troops are being sent to reinforce the 400,000 Iranian troops. Reinforcements are to arrive on March 10th.

 **March 6th:** American troops began their offensives as they smash Iranian lines along with airstrikes and tanks they manage to push 20 miles into Iran by the end of the day with 25,000 American casualties, 5,000 dead.

 **March 9th:** American Forces are able to push up to their objectives of Kerman and Shiraz and have begun to assault the cities but with civilians inside the amount fo civilian casualties are unknown. It is estimated that there were 100,000 Iranian Casualties in the offensives to the cities the amount of dead unknown. In Saudi Arabia progress was still slow as the majority of I.B troops on the front. As counter attacks push Y.B and American forces back 10 miles from the Iraq and Jordan borders.

 **March: 10th:** I.B reinforcements support the battered Iranian army as American troops manage to take half of Shiraz and Kerman with surprisingly light casualties but with reinforcements, the American advance into Iran is slowed.

 **April 1st:** The rest of march is marked by stalemate of both sides as American forces dig in and stay on the defensive bombing I.B troops with aircraft as more American troops began to pour in to reinforce the front lines in Saudi Arabi Y.B and American forces also dig in while I.B troops prepare for a massive assault with soldiers conscripted into the military.

 **April 4th:** The constant bombing of I.B troops in Iran lead to disorganization of the lowering of morale of I.B troops the Americans take advantage of this launching an attack surrounding the cities of Shiraz and Kerman from reinforcements and surrounding I.B troops in the 2 cities. In Saudi Arabia, Y.B troops assault I.B lines without any support from American troops they see success initially but are pushed back by counterattacks from I.B troops.

 **April 8th:** I.B troops try to relive Iranian troops in Kerman but fail and are forced to pull back in total 25,000 I.B casualties were suffered. On the home front, people are asking for peace over 15,000 Americans have died in the war and thousands more injured but talks of peace are in a small amount of the population, as most still support the war. The UN is trying to get the I.B and Y.B to make peace but both sides harbor too much hate for each other saying there will be no peace until one side capitulates.

The Eastern Wars as many like to call it. Is a regional war that depending on who will win will change the course of history and with the United States on the Y.B-side, the I.B as many people say have a slim chance of winning the war if Russia or China got involved then all of NATO would have to as well. It was a tense situation that could lead to WW3 if the pieces fall in the wrong places. The only thing they could do is supply the I.B with equipment through countries like Azerbaijan, Armenia, Turkmenistan, and Afganistan without risking war.

But, Iran is still under suspicion of possession of nuclear weapons, American troops advance with caution.

* * *

 **The Empire, 686 A.E.F. (After Empire's Founding)**

The Empire is a massive state that controls the entire continent of Falmart with vassal states at its borders and a few regions controlled by tribes.

( **A/N: I tried to insert a link to the map of Falmart here but it keeps cutting off so just find a map of Falmart and open it in a different tab** )

A state 8,000 kilometers big but with size comes problems, it is impossible to be able to manage the massive territory and population so The Empire has many different autonomous regions even giving some cities independence as long as they stay loyal to The Empire this is not a recipe for stability the cities and regions that are autonomous will get used to it and once the Empire tries to restrict that autonomy the territories will resist them.

But before the Empire, the human race was at the bottom of the food chain without any natural abilities, unlike the demi-humans who have claws, enhanced vision and hearing, powerful magic, great strength, and fur and hides to protect them from the cold. Humans had nothing many demi-humans found humans to be easy prey for food, but as in our world that all changed, as the demi-humans sharpened their claws and fangs. But just like here on Earth humans used knowledge and technology to subjugate the different races of Falmart this is one of the main reasons why demi-humans are slaves to humans in today's Empire as revenge for all the suffering they put man through all those hundreds of years ago, it is horrible but many demi-humans have gotten used to this treatment. There are still tribes of demi-humans out in land not controlled by the Empire but they are few in numbers as the Empire subjugates them for extra slave labor an example being the subjugation of the Warrior Bunnies 3 years ago.

Now let's talk about the power of ideas, ideas can lead to the rise and fall of nations as seen on Earth where there are many examples through history. The Idea that you are your own person, that you have equal rights as everyone around you is a revolutionary idea people today may take it for granted in **most** countries, there are a few exceptions. When looking at the entirety of human history it is a new idea in the 1700s and has only been around for 300 years in the 10s of thousands of years of human history. It has lead to the rise and fall of many nations and the cause of revolutions like the French Revolution in the late 1700s and early 1800s. The Ideas of Nationalism and Imperialism that lead to the great empires of the 19th to 20th century.

The same is true for the Empire the ideas of Nationalism can either prove beneficial or disastrous to the Empire either people begin to identify themselves as people of the Empire or people of Italica, Rondel, and etc. Creating different Nationalities inside of the Empire who all want independence which will tear the Empire apart into many different states. Many people within the Empire just see themselves as what they are in class farmers, craftsmen, merchants, soldiers, wizards, and nobles.

But the idea that everyone has equal rights will destroy the Empire and its system, the Empire has many demi-human slaves treated like animals and to many people they were animals in their eyes. The flames of revolution will burn brighter in the demi-humans than regular humans there is a 1 to 3 ratio of human to demi-human in the capital of the Empire, Sadera. If the demi-humans were able to arm themselves and unify in revolt they would be able to take over the capital and dismantle the Empire from the inside but the demi-humans are divided as well, there are cases of demi-human prejudice amongst each other. One of the reasons why humans were able to defeat demi-humans they were mostly divided amongst themselves.

"United we stand, Divided we fall.."

The humans stood united in the days of the early Empire and the demi-humans fell divided but today it's coming close to the opposite demi-humans are starting to stand united while humans are starting to divide themselves. If the demi-humans rise again it will just start a cycle of the rise and fall of different races demi-human, human, demi-human, human over and over throughout history each cycle spilling the blood of thousands or even millions.

The only way to prevent this is to get the demi-humans and humans put aside their differences and stand united togeather, unifying under one flag one nation and the Empire will last for thousands of years to come. But with the way things seem now, that is nothing but a far-off dream that will never come true in the thousands of years to come the vicious cycle will continue, but the winds of change are blowing and with it the ashes of the Empire...

* * *

 **Empire, Sadera**

 **Akusho (Red Light District)**

 **November 16th, 686 A.E.F. (2016)**

Akusho also known as the Red Light District a place of filth, a place of crime, and a home to many. Think of the Red Light District as the Falmart equivalent of Detroit both are bad places to be, but are the homes for the people who choose to live there or have no choice in the matter. Too many of the people in the district had no other place to go to but the district. The district is also just like the empire a powder keg ready to explode.

The district is mainly populated by demi-humans with most humans living in the richer districts near the Imperial Palace and the Senate. The district is controlled by gangs there are many of them big and small but there are 6 major gangs that split the district amongst themselves Gonzori, Medusa, Paramount, Bessara, The Badgers, and The Purists. All of the gangs like to stick to their own territory in the district. But gang wars are as common as the Empire trying to expand its borders The Badgers and The Purists like to fight the most.

Both gangs despise each other The Badgers believe in demi-human superiority that it is their right to subjugate the humans while The Purists believe that demi-humans were monsters created by Hardy and must be exterminated before they destroy the world. Both sides commit hate crimes against their hated species in the district but with their constant fighting they have weakened themselves and are prey for the remaining gangs who all agree that the Badgers and the Purists will need to be destroyed.

The other 4 gangs sign a truce and prepare to take down the Badgers and The Purists...

But there is a 7th force that keeps itself hidden in the district a group funded by the Emperor called the Numerus they act as a secret police to take out any threats to the capital from the district made up of demi-humans as not to arouse suspicion anyone who is discovered to try to organize a rebellion of demi-humans against the Empire are taken down by the Numerus.

Also, think of them as the people who snuff out the fuse preventing it from burning but, a fuse even if you do snuff it out will get shorter and shorter with every fire lit and soon there will be no way to snuff the fires out. This is the state Akusho is in one more flame the district will explode in violence. The massive gang war that is coming may serve as the flame to set off the powder keg.

* * *

 **Empire, Alnus Hill**

 **November 17th, 686 A.E.F. (2016)**

A holy hill to almost all of the races of Falmart where the GATE opens, is now a military camp as an order was given out to muster local troops, legions, and auxiliary numbering in 150,000 to consolidate at Alnus Hill in 4 months the GATE will open and one it does 60,000 Empire troops will invade the world on the other side subjugating it for the Empire. But local towns and villages are in danger of bands of soldiers who decide to loot the local towns and villages they are many in number and their commanders really don't care what they do unless they try to dessert in which they will hunt down the men and punish them harshly.

Many villiages were already hit by 'forerging' parties that were to 'gather resources' from the snowy countryside. Already people in the sorrounding area began to resent the Empire and its actions and some even talk of rebellion but peasents just armed with ptichforks, homemade bows, and sythes will never be able to beat the trained Imperial Army. They would be just like grass to a sword cut down with little to no effort.

Currently there are 30,000 troops gathrtered while more and more pour in every day raising the stakes for the local villiages and towns. The only town not effected is Italica because of its importance to the Empire's economy any soldiers caught trying to loot the settlement will be exacuted for treason. But the looting of 'forerging' parties have already effected the Empire's economy lowering the amount of income to the Imperial coffers a small amount not noticeable by many exept to those who keep track of income.

Many villiages have already been abandoned and thier inhabitants moving to local towns where Imperial troops are less likely to try to 'collect resources' from the people are upset and in rage the flames are starting to be lit one by one and if the pieces fall into the right place massive revolts across the empire rviling the one 300 years ago will shake the Empire and turn it to ashes.

* * *

 **A/N: Anyway hope you enjoy this new background if you are wondering what happened to chapter 2 I took it down expect it to be back up later in the year rewriten and all that jaz also I'm going to change a couple things up with it so that it isn't exactly the same to those who already read it so yeah see you guys next time and as they say!**

 **"Ravioli, Ravioli, Don't Fuck The Dragon Loli!" - The Internet, somewhere in 2017**


End file.
